


Big Spoon

by SuperCollegian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I JUST WANT DEREK TO BE HAPPY AND WARM AND SAFE AND I NEEDED THIS OKAY?!, Just all fucking fluff, M/M, big spoon Stiles, cute lil Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCollegian/pseuds/SuperCollegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes seeing that Derek trusts him enough to not only turn his back in him, but to let him wrap his arms around them giant shoulders or thick waist and tug him close and secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone. Not edited. Sorry bros. It's how I roll.

Stiles likes to be the big spoon. He likes having armfuls of soft, radiant Derek. He likes pressing his nose into the back of Derek’s neck/shoulder/whatever and hearing the soft sounds of relaxed Derek rumble through their chests. He likes seeing Derek vulnerable. He likes seeing that Derek trusts him enough to not only turn his back in him, but to let him wrap his arms around them giant shoulders or thick waist and tug him close and secure. He likes how sometimes Derek turns into him, nose against Stiles’ Adam’s apple, mouth open and puffing little clouds of hot hair against his skin. Likes that he can show Derek he trusts him by baring his neck while also being his protector, his rock. He likes how sometimes Derek’s toes tickle his ankles. He likes how sometimes Derek stretches and switches it up, hugging Stiles to his front for a few seconds before shimmying back down to kiss secrets into his collar bone.  

But you know what Stiles loves? What has him smiling day and night? What has him hot under the collar? What has his heart racing and melting all at the same time?

Derek. He fucking loves Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> By the by. I'm really loving vignettes. Like. They are just so nice. I think that'll be my thing. Lemme know. Drop me a prompt or some shit. My tumblr handle is the same as this site's.


End file.
